Ruined
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: He was going to ruin her because he loved her.  PWP, beware the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is for Chartreusean and Emmy1512 who are masters of the whip (best not to ask and just do as they say), which has been cradled in their loving arms as they patiently (or maybe not so patiently) waited for my household to be well enough again that I could write. Their ways with which they mingled the word 'please' in between skillful lashes sparked this idea.**

**For you, and yeah yeah, I'll get right on BWBW as soon as I can think straight.**

…

He was going to ruin her because he loved her. It was time. After 130 years he had lost patience and tonight he would show her what she meant to him. He would use every trick in his arsenal to ruin her. She would be his or spend the rest of her long days yearning for what only he could give her.

….

Nikola held her lightly by her waist but otherwise he hadn't yet touched her. His body was impossibly close, so close that it felt like his very soul was caressing her body, making her tingle with need. But she would hold firm in her resolve, just like she had for two and a half centuries now. But the way his breath ghosted over the nape of her neck and the minute sigh that escaped his lips as he drank in the scent of her, it was becoming pure hell not to just jump him right there on the couch.

As if reading her mind the door to the study magically closed on its own and the lock slid in place with an audible click.

Helen screwed her eyes shut and concentrated on keeping her breath steady. She would not show one hint to that pesky Vampire as to how effected she was purely by his proximity.

His face traced within millimeters of her own as he took in her every feature. She should kick his ass, she really should, but she was purely unable to put a stop to it; frozen, not in fear but in desire and conflict.

Caressing sensations washed over her from her head to her toes in slow seductive waves prickling gooseflesh in its wake. It was like an awakening from within. Her breath hitched, her head lolled back and her back arched slightly all on its own will. Betrayed, by her own body. Oh she was going to make him pay once he released her from whatever spell he had manage to put her under. Cheeks were flushed and nipples stood erect. Her eyes opened just enough to see that oh so sexy smirk of triumph mixed with boyish wonder on his face as he somehow managed to caress her senseless without so much as a physical touch.

Heat was beginning to build uncomfortably in her core as he continued his agonizingly slow gaze across her body, always staying just far enough way to not be physically touching, but close enough her body ached to close that last hairsbreadth of space to grace any part of her body against his mouth.

Slow warm sensations began to caress her swollen folds and lap forward towards her womb and back again like waves kissing the hot sand of the beach. Helen slowly let out a shuddering breath as the caresses of her body inside and out increased in tempo ever so slightly. She knew what he was doing, he was making love to her with his mind, with his electric abilities; teasing her, showing her what she's been missing.

"Nikola" she breathed headily, taking hold of his head that had returned once more to trace an invisible path microns above her skin. She raked her fingers through those tousled locks.

"Why Helen Magnus," he crooned low just by her ear, the proximity alone vibrated her skin as his smooth silky voice caressed her auditory senses. His voice, especially when spoken in _that_ particular octave was like a skilled cellist gliding his bow across the strings that gave off the very note that harmonized with her inner frequency. "I do believe you are breaking the rules. No touching remember?"

"I only told _you _not to touch _me_. Not the other way around."

"Oh. But you want me to, your body begs for it."

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"N-nonsense" she tried, but failed miserably at producing a convincing tone. She was going to kill him. She was going to ride him senseless, and then kill him, possibly resuscitate him and repeat the process. Either way, he was a dead Vampire.

Helen had had enough, and pulled him into a searing kiss, one that made him momentarily lose all coherent thought, let alone remember his master plan. As she started to tear at his clothes, he fought himself for control. By the time he was able to tear away from her frenzied hands he has lost his jacket, vest and most of the buttons to his crisp baby blue shirt.

He tasted of fine wine, too fine of wine. _'Damn him, he found my bottle of 1870 Lafite.'_ While time travel did have its advantages and she was able to procure such a vintage while it was still relatively young, it was worth over $15,000 a bottle today, and was meant as a birthday gift. Exacting a little revenge she bit down rather harshly on his bottom lip and fisted his hair even tighter.

Hissing in pleasure his eyes transformed as he nearly lost control. After a moment he was able to snap pull of it and use his magnetic powers to pull her wrists back and suspend them above her head. Thank God she was wearing bracelets or he may never have been able to pry her off.

Breathing heavily he chastised, "Patience my dear Helen. You need to slow down and let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

She just glared at him coolly, "What I _deserve_ is to shoot you for getting me this worked up in the first place."

Nikola shot her a sarcastic smirk, one of those that secretly made her want to grab him by his spiky hair and have her way with him. "We can get kinky later," then his expression softened, "my love."

Helens face transformed into one of slight shock at the endearment. It was said with so much tenderness she nearly believed he wanted to love her rather than simply _make _love _to_ her.

He cradled the back of her head and looked so deeply into her eyes that she felt utterly exposed, like he was dredging up every secret desire she had ever had about the man. The almost haunted look in his eyes brought a lump to her throat as she realized he was serious about showing her just how much he felt for her.

Helen relented and let her muscles relax, no longer fighting him for dominance. He released his magnetic hold on her arms and she snaked them around his waist. Internally she berated herself for always giving into him, never being able to tell him no when he was completely serious about something.

He kissed her so tenderly she had to blink back moisture in her eyes. This was a Nikola she had never seen before. Sure she had seen him exposed emotionally once or twice, he had shown her kindness and tenderness before but nothing like this. He took his time with his tender ministrations, both with physical and electrical touches.

With each tender kiss, with each velvety touch she felt truly and utterly worshiped as his hand traced lightly over her soft skin.

His lithe hands gently and slowly traced over her neck and collar bone as he kissed and nipped at her jaw line while simultaneously using his abilities to undo the buttons of her shirt one by one.

She let out a breathy "ahhhhh…" of a moan as his lips found their way to her neck and his hands slid the silk of her shirt off her shoulders. With a click her bra unclasped and it too fell away from her shoulders.

As he kissed his way down her neck and chest, his thumb raked along the sides of her breasts eliciting a small moan as she arched into him, silently begging for more contact.

He pushed her body back to lay with the contour of the couch giving him room to kiss and taste his way down her chest to the beautiful breasts that awaited his attentions. He had all he could do to keep control and keep the punishingly slow pace with which he explored her body.

As he came to her nipple, he lovingly stroked it with his hot, moist tongue.

Helen couldn't take it anymore and laced her fingers through his hair and holding his head to her breast.

He obliged taking the nipple fully into his mouths, caressing it with his tongue and he was rewarded with a low, pleasurable moan that sent shivers through his own body.

Nikola quickly slid up her body creating glorious friction as she felt the effect she was having on him through their clothing. He captured her mouth in a breathtaking, tender kiss. A hand slid down her side to her thigh coming dangerously close to where she wanted to be touched the most. The action caused her to sigh into his mouth, opening just slightly but it was the opening he needed to slip his tongue past her lips and glide across hers.

Helen ran her own hands down his back and over his toned ass before circling around to pull the rest of his shirt from his waistband. Her fingers fumbled with his belt as his passionate kisses distracted her from her task.

"Clothes…"she gasped as he turned his attention to suckling her neck. "…Nikola….please." she begged.

He pulled back and looked at her, nodding slightly in agreement, but pressed his lips lovingly to hers as another surge of electricity raced across her skin and she again gasped in pleasure.

Nikola reluctantly pulled back from her heated body and slid off the couch. He pulled her heels off and tossed them carelessly aside. He pulled down her skirt and unclasped her thigh highs from her garter and rolled them slowly down her legs. The garter quickly followed and she was left in nothing but a pair of silky blue panties the same shade as her eyes.

Seizing on his momentary hesitation as he stood and looked her over, Helen sat up and grabbed him by the pants yanking him towards her. She ran her hands over his abdomen and to his buckle. She undid the button and zip and slid them to his ankles relishing in the feel of his firm ass under her hands.

He bent down and removed his shoes and socks before returning his attention to Helen. He hooked his fingers in the band of her panties and slid them down, kissing a hot trail from the small swell of her stomach to her hip bone as he did so. He spent an agonizingly long time kissing and nipping at the tender flesh so close yet so far away to where she wanted it. When she growled in frustration, he relented, kissing the soft curls covering her mound with a grin.

Standing, he slipped off his boxers before crawling atop of her on the couch. He returned to kissing and caressing her body as he positioned himself unawares at her entrance. The feeling of his caresses, kisses and the gentle laps of electricity was keeping her senses fully occupied. Without warning he slid into her, trying to keep a lid on a near whimper that threatened to escape his lips as her eyes flew open and she gasped his name.

His thrusts were deep but his rhythm slow. Still, it didn't take long before her moans transformed from near silent gasps to audible ones.

Nikola kissed as much of her flesh as he could reach without breaking his rhythm. As she started to writhe beneath him he looked to her face to find her eyes screwed shut and teeth digging harshly into her bottom lip in an attempt to keep some sort of volume control on her cries.

He thrust into her harder and she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer. He raked a hand through her soft brown locks and whispered, "Look at me, Helen."

She was sucking in deep ragged breaths through her nose as she teetered on the edge, but managed to shake her head. "Can't." she gasped

He thrust hard into her again and she cried out, sweat beading on her forehead but eyes still stubbornly screwed shut.

"Jalena, moj ljubav, pogledati mene" He pleaded.

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing the phrase rolling seductively from his tongue in Serbian.

As her eyes locked with his, he picked up the pace pushing her over the edge. He watched as her eyes dilated and threatened to roll in the back of her head. He swallowed her cries as he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

After a moment she kissed back as she started to come down from her high. She kept his body pressed forcefully into hers as she kissed him, feeling the comforting weight of his body atop hers and she'd be damned if she hadn't started to silently cry at the beauty of it all.

It took a moment for her senses to return and she realized that he was more interested in her pleasure than his own as he was still hard within her. At the realization she started to move against him.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, love. This was about you."

Helen pulled him down for a kiss, but it was purely a ruse as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them. He landed with a thud on his back as it made contact with the cold floor, Helen now straddling him.

Nikola chuckled at the look of determination on her face. He sat up and shifted them so he was sitting with his back against the couch. He tucked loose locks of dark hair behind her ear and ran a thumb over her cheek. "You're amazing!" He said with a look of childlike wonder on his face. Gone was the sarcastic Vampire she knew, the one she occasionally found herself in the arms of in the past.

Before it was always a clash of hungry need, this… this was so very different. She had caught glimpses of this Nikola on very rare occasion and she was sure he wasn't even aware of it at the time. It was when he was engrossed in a monumental discovery. It was the way he looked at her now, as if she was the key to universe, to the secrets off all mankind and abnormal alike. He hadn't been kidding in Rome, he wanted to rule by her side, because she was the queen of his kingdom no matter how big or small that may be. She was his goddess. The realization made her feel more powerful yet more humble than she had ever felt before. She would make him as happy as he now made her.

Helen smiled and kissed him. "You're not so bad yourself," she mumbled against his lips as she started to move.

She paid as much attention to his body as he had hers as she rode him, bringing him ever closer to his own climax. She wished now that she had his electrical abilities for she knew how exciting and pleasurable it was to have it caressing every cell of your body.

They were both breathing heavily and getting close. She pulled back to watch him as he had watched her but he reached between them and place a thumb firmly on her clit. He didn't move it, only increasing pressure as her nostrils flared in an attempt to hold his gaze as her pleasure rose to incredible heights.

He was having an equally hard time as he felt the surge of heat rush to his groin, it would be mere seconds before he was spent. He flicked her clit and sent a small spark of electricity causing her to buck into him and arch back almost violently as her walls clamped around his shaft. In an instant he pulled her to him as he thrust hard ejecting his own release into her. "волим те Jelen, волим те!"

They held each other tight for several long minutes before moving to a more comfortable position.

...

Later, Helen had fallen asleep in Nikolas arms on the couch. He continued to rake his fingers through her hair until the first rays of morning threatened to ruin thier peace.

He slid out from under her and pulled on his pants. Then, carefully wrapped her in the balnket that hung over the back of the couch and carried her to her room.

As he laid her on her bed hers eyes cracked open. She looked at him dreamily and lazily pulled him to her bed. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. ''I'll be right back, I just want to get our clothes."

She nodded and closed her eyes, dozing back off.

...

When she woke the sun was already much higher in the sky than it normal.

Next to her on the bed she found not Nikola but a flower from her garden and a note that read,

'_When you are ready, find me. __волим tе. __~Nikola'_

Smiling, she quickly dressed and headed for his room, just a few doors down from her own.

Helen looked around but all she found was a neat and tidy room. _Too_ neat, the picture he kept of them on his bedside table were missing, as was his notebook and usual bottle of wine. She threw open the wardrobe doors to find the extra suits he usually kept there gone.

Furious she turned around and noticed her clothes from the night before folded neatly on the bed with another note.

'_When you've realized your mine, you'll know where to find me. Love, Nikola'_

Helen crumpled the peice of paper and threw it against the wall.

''That bastard! That bloody, bloody bastard!" she yelled to the empty room.

She reselved right then and there not to fall for such tricks again. Sure he had given her passion and pleasure beyond anything she could have imagined, let alone experienced before, but she wasn't the only fish in the sea. She was determined to find what her soul now ached for from someone other than _him._ She would not let Nikola bloody Tesla ruin her. She was determined to sever the connection she felt her soul had to him.

...

**A/N: That last bit of angst you can thank Emmy1512 for. Call it punishment for the use of that HORRIBLE nickname!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I re-wrote this several times to include more Teslen sexytimes (which wasn't originally in this chapter, just a little fluff), but my muse has run off, not to be found. Hopefully she's found herself a replica Tesla (since I claim the original for myself, he just doesn't know it yet), because otherwise I could not forgive her.**

**Dedicated to everyone who has harassed and poked me to death to get this up. Oh and FFnet… I kinda hate you at times because I have stayed up until 3 am when the kidletts get up by 6am trying to upload this thing, but would you work… noooooo.**

…**..**

**Ruined 2**

"Magnus, I think you need to relax." Will stated as calmly as he could. Helen was in the middle of reaming her entire team a new ass for a mission gone sideways, and in all reality it was her screw up not theirs. She had been so on edge the last couple of months and they all had had enough. No one was dumb enough to say anything though, up until now. Will was the only one to ever push back when it came to Magnus, the others would give a grumbled opinion and then do as she asked with their tail between their legs. Not Will, not ever and certainly not now.

"Relax? Relax!" Helen fumed. "Kate's lucky to escape with a few scratches; you got thrown into a wall and Henry… Well he's alright because he turned HAP and was able to take the creature down, but his clothing was a total loss."

Henry just looked at the floor and tried not to think about the fact that he was clothed in only a wool blanket, a scratchy one at that, one that chaffed in _all_ the wrong places, while getting chewed out by his boss/mom.

"Magnus, this type of thing happens all the time. It was a dangerous creature and we underestimated it. It's not the first time..." 

"Well it bloody well better be the last!" She said cutting him off. "Little things, unexpected things can catch you off guard, throw you off your game and if you're not careful enough, can tear you to pieces."

"Why do I get the feeling you are no longer talking about the op?" Will asked stubbornly.

Helen took a deep breath and tried to throw a withering glare his way but she only succeeded in taking on an expression that told Will all he needed to know, he _had_ struck a chord.

Helen turned on her heel and stormed off but not before muttering an audible exasperated "Children!" under her breath as he exited the room.

…

"Magnus, look… I'm sorry about earlier but you've been seriously on edge the last few months." Will said apologetically with his best puppy dog face.

Helen said nothing but continued to look out over the city. It was brutally cold, one of those days where it was too cold to snow and the whipping wind was like a million tiny teeth biting into the skin; yet, she stood there on the tower without so much as a coat on.

"I've been going through some records and you're overdue for that vacation at that Italian villa you told me about."

Still not a word or as much as a flinch from Helen.

"Anyway, I think it would do you some good to take that vacation. I figure there's a reason you go every seven years in the late fall. It's now winter and you need some time to unwind."

Will stood there for several long minutes shivering in the wind. "Ok then." He relented and turned to go.

Just as he was reaching for the door handle Helen finally spoke. "Think you can handle things here for a month or so?"

Her tone was as icy as the wind but he shook it off. He knew it didn't have anything to do with him or his team. She just needed _something_. Will knew she had had a few dalliances lately, men and women, human and abnormal alike. It wasn't like Magnus, but then again he had only known her for a handful of her 270something years. But if he knew anything, she had something she needed to get out of her system, and she couldn't do it here. Honestly, he didn't even care if she went to Italy or Timbucktwo, as long as she found the cure for whatever ailed her.

"You know very well I do. Go Magnus, before you change your mind."

…..

…..

Helen had actually chartered a plane rather than fly herself. She wanted the time to think. Not that she hadn't thought countless hours away already, but the last thing she needed was another crash landing Her record was starting to resemble that of Lt. Commander Rabb from that show Ashley used to watch, JAG, that was it. She seemed to always be crashing these last few years.

As she sat in the luxury car that was currently weaving its way up her long and winding drive, she sighed and prayed to no one in particular that she could finally get her mind off _that Vampire_ with warm weather, good food, good wine and a good book in her Villa by the Sea.

…..

He heard the vehicle winding its way up the drive long before it came to a stop.

'_Finally,'_ he sighed to himself. She had finally come to her senses and found him. But as she came barraging through the door and tossing her bags aside in a very unMagnus like manner, he started to wonder if she even knew he was here at all, so he kept out of sight.

She mumbled under her breath but his hearing being better than that of most in the animal kingdom, he clearly heard her mutter, "Bloody Vampire, get out of my thoughts, I'm on vacation."

His heart sank at the realization she had not indeed come for him, but rather, was on vacation _from_ him, from even his memory. Shaking off the feeling of rejection and pulling up his usual reserve of arrogance, he quietly strode off to the library to wait.

…

Helen hung her light jacket on the rack, kicked her bags to the side and made her way to the kitchenette, grabbing a glass and a bottle from the small wine rack on the counter. She didn't even look at the vintage, content enough to know there was never anything cheap or cringe-worthy in any house she owned. She pulled out the cork and went to pour it.

'_Screw it, my house, my rules. Besides, no one else here but me.'_ She took a swig straight from the bottle in a very unladylike manner as she made for the library.

…

The library was her favorite room in the villa. It wasn't spacious like the one at her Sanctuary. It was intimate, quiet and almost circular in shape. A veranda of sorts arched around it letting in the warm breezes from its perch out over the ocean waft in. The architecture was very Roman in design. Columns separated the indoors form the outdoors. Between each column was paneled glass that could be raised in much the same way as a garage door to let in the air, giving the room an almost outdoor feel.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor leading to the step down into the library. Before she took that downward step, she kicked her heels off and took another swig of wine as she took that step down, cursing how much just the simple taste of wine reminded her of _him_. She couldn't enjoy a lover's embrace or even a sip of bloody wine since their… _encounter_. And it pissed her off all the more that even here, in her private seaside villa she could find no peace. Even the way the warm breezes caressed her skin reminded her of the way his hands roamed over her body. The sensation made her shiver and flush at the same time. His sent even tantalized her senses and she felt his presence near.

God! She was losing it.

As another breeze ruffled her dress her eyes snapped open. She hadn't even realized she had closed them until that moment. The breeze, it shouldn't be there. Not yet. She hadn't sent the caretaker word of her arrival, preferring to have as little human contact as possible. She surely hadn't opened the windows. She quietly sat the bottle of wine on the small table near the library entrance and slid her hand up her thigh to the gun concealed there.

Her sensed prickled as she pulled the gun from its holster, switching the safety off as she did so.

If Nikola hadn't been so distracted by the way her hand slid so far up her creamy thigh he would have realized sooner that pure instinct alone had her whipping said gun in his direction. He barely dodged the first bullet.

"You bastard!" She screamed as another shot rang out, the bullet whizzing so close to his head he felt it disturb his hair.

'_How did she do that?'_ he wondered. He had been standing behind a row of books, out of sight. She came so close to hitting him yet had not even grazed a book, bullets expertly flying inches over the tops of them to whiz by his head to impact the marble wall.

"Can you please stop shooting so we can talk?" Nikola shouted.

"Not a bloody chance in hell!" she responded hotly, punctuating the statement with a series of bullets firing in rapid succession.

He ducked just in time and counted seven impacts against the wall, a shard of one ricocheting off the wall and catching him in the neck. '_At least it didn't ruin another suit. She should be out now.'_ As if confirming his thought he heard the magazine clatter to the ground. He rounded the bookshelf just as she slapped another in its place.

Nikola rolled his eyes he should have known. Helen Magnus was never unarmed or lacking ammo. How she expertly hid it on that fabulous figure of hers in those form fitting outfits would never cease to amaze him. Tired of the game, he used his magnetic abilities to yank the gun from her hands. Before the gun was halfway across the span between them he saw another flash heading in his direction. He slowed the newest projectile's momentum with his abilities and caught the knife by the blade with his right hand. Risking a glance to the side he flicked it. The blade stuck in a wooden figurine of a cherub directly in the heart and lodged itself there.

Advancing on the gun now floating midway between he and Helen he locked his eyes with hers, never wavering form her icy stare. As the old adage goes, _if looks could kill_, he had never been happier to be an immortal Vampire, because that look surely would have done a mere mortal in.

The magazine of the nine mil slid out of the grip and eight unspent rounds popped one by one out of it.

Nikola grabbed it by the barrel and strode over to her handing the empty gun back.

Helen kept her eyes locked with his and her stare icy, donning her now mastered mask and not giving way that every clip held nine rounds, one automatically entering the chamber as the gun is readied.

As her fingers wrapped around the hilt the look in Nikolas eyes changed from one of determination to one of slight amusement and the slide of the gun slid back and the last round ejected from the chamber.

"I may not like guns, but I am aware of how they work." He said with a smirk.

She took the gun and looked at it a moment and side before risking a glance up into his steel blues and seeing mirth and arrogance there. She hefted the gun a couple times in her hand before belting him across the cheek with it.

"Seems as though you forgot a use, they can be very good blunt force weapons." Helen bit, though the blow did make her feel better, a lot better actually.

He snapped his jaw back into place and rolled his shoulders looking back to her with an ugly bruise that was already starting to heal reaching from his left temple to his jaw line, his expression was furious but he controled his tone well. "Feel better?"

Helen smirked. "Maybe, just a little. Now mind telling me just what the hell you are doing in my villa?"

"Mmmnnhh." He moaned as he touched his tender cheek feeling the sting fade as the moments ticked by. "Well I _was_ waiting for you to come to your senses and join me for your seven year vacation."

"Come to _my_ senses? I can't believe you'd be so arrogant as to think I'd want to be anywhere _near_ you let alone on vacation with you."

"Hmmm." He hummed pensively. "Still mad I see. I figured you would have burned that off by now."

"Mad? Mad! No, I'm furious, and why shouldn't I be? You left leaving nothing but a bloody note!"

"Actually I left two." He abruptly took a giant step back at the flash of renewed anger in her eyes. "Don't hit, or shoot or anything else that is going to cause me bodily harm." He said pointing at her.

"Harm? You really think you have any right to demand that no harm to come to you after what you've done. You broke my heart, made me pine over you like a silly schoolgirl for months and yet you are worried about harm? You're a bloody Vampire I can't even kill you, let alone harm you properly."

His eyes darkened slightly and he scowled. "Helen you've brought me more harm over the last 140 years than you realize. You think you are the only one who's suffered a broken heart? Sticks and stones my dear, they may not break me, but your words, your actions, have often torn me in two."

"Nikola, what are you on about?" She was honestly confused, but still very much pissed. How dare he make this about him?

"You know very well. You have always known I've loved you. You draw me in, play with me for a while then leave. I loved you before 'The Five' you knew that. Yet you gave your heart to Jack and even after his true nature was revealed you pushed me away, at least until it was convenient to fall into my bedroll on a few of our adventures. I was willing to take what I could get at that time."

"It was a silly boyhood crush Nikola, often a development between good friends. The same story has been repeated countless times throughout history. You were much too focused on your inventions to take any relationship seriously." She said interrupting his monologue.

"Yes, and that's why I spent every free moment you had with you, working into the night on my projects and running on little to no sleep just to be with you when you had the time. Really Helen, a boyhood crush? One that's lasted 140 years? I think not, I have always loved you."

"Really? So why did you love me like… _that_" she couldn't directly refer to what happened, one because there wasn't any words for it and two because it was too painful for her to think about. "And then leave, make me fall hopelessly in love with you and then bloody leave?" Her voice rising as high as her anger. "You could have had me, could have stayed by my side, in my bed and yet you left me. To what end? Revenge?"

Nikola hung his head a moment before stepping close to her, too close for her comfort. His eyes were determined, hard and oh so sexy. Her insides were turned to goo but she held on to her tough exterior. She would not show him that no matter how badly he hurt her, all she still wanted was him.

"Not revenge Helen. A lesson."

"A lesson? Really" she said scoffing. "What lesson can be taught here? That you have the power to make me think of nothing but you, that you can ruin me. I've tried taking other loves, believe me I have tried, but none of them could come close to giving me what I needed, I can't even enjoy a bloody glass of wine. What lesson is that?"

"That you are mine as much as I have always been yours. I've waited for 140 years for you to learn that lesson and it seemed to me it was a lesson you just wouldn't learn on your own. So you had to be taught."

"I could have stayed, true." He continued. "But what would that have done? You would keep me around until I blew up another lab or God forbid hurt one of the children's feelings and then you would have kicked me out and we'd be right back to where we always were. Lovers in the heat of the moment, enemies at times, flirtatious friends at best? No, not anymore. You've ruined _me_ Helen. It's gotten to the point that I can't even think of one single plan to take over the world without thinking how it would disappoint you. I'll admit, the chase of you trying to stop me is fun and all, but I need more Helen. Obviously the way to your heart isn't giving you the world."

"Obviously" she said rolling her eyes. "Took you long enough to figure that one out."

"Yes, well. You're not the only one that needs a lesson beat into them." He smiled at her. A genuine smile, no arrogant or sarcastic edge to it. He was as open to her now as he was to her _that _night.

Despite her better judgment she let go of all her anger and rose up enough to brush her lips against his lightly. She pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes. "No more games." It was a statement, an ultimatum rather than a question.

"If you'll love me as much as I do you Ljubav. No more games."

He kissed her soundly before she could say anymore and he felt her tremble slightly beneath him. He pulled back to see tears brimming in her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again Nikola." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"I am yours moj Jalena. And you are mine." He kissed her again before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the master bedroom.

…..

Six weeks later a refreshed Helen Magnus entered her Old City Sanctuary still smiling like a schoolgirl.

"Better I take it?" Will asked as he strode down the hall.

"Much, thank you. Just what I needed."

"Well, we all need a break every now and then. So what did you do while you were there?"

Images of countless hours spent in bed with Nikola flooded her mind as she pulled off her scarf and slipped off her coat despite the fact she had not yet closed the front door.

"You know, worked off my frustrations. Caught up on some rest. Read a good book or two, went shopping….."

At that moment Nikola strode in his arms full of suitcases and slightly out of breath, even for a Vampire that was a heavy load. "And she can shop let me tell you." He said in a huff. Helen just smiled brightly at him.

Will looked at Helen and said, "And I see you picked yourself up a Vampire to play bell hop."

"Very funny junior." Nikola said with a glare as he dropped the suitcases unceremoniously on the floor. "Can't we get the hairy one to take these from here?"

"Behave, Nikola." Helen said turning to look at him and the pile of suitcases on the floor knowing that half of those were his. He had several new Italian suits as well as several well packed bottles of wine.

"How about I just be _good_." He said leering at her.

"No... I don't think so. You still owe me." Helen said still smiling brightly.

"Helen, I think I've satisfied you in every way possible by now." His eyes smoldered.

While the comments were typical of the arrogant Vampire, Will sensed a drastic change between the two as Helen stopped closer to Nikola and he was forgotten.

"Not even close." She said huskily.

Will rolled his eyes, _'Dear God!'_ He was hoping they wouldn't act on their sexual tension this century, at least not if he was still alive.

"I'm just going to tell the others you're home."

Neither Helen nor Nikola even acknowledged he was even there as they suddenly enveloped each other in a tight embrace, lips locked.

"Maybe not" Will mumbled as he turned, leaving the couple kissing like teenagers in the foyer.

Fin.

…..

**A/N: after many revisions I settled on this. Ended up a lot longer and less sexy than I wanted but it is what it is. Many thanks to Emmy1512 for finding a new nickname for me. I *wub* her!**


End file.
